


Because of you I am where I am

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America is mentioned, I'm Bad At Titles, Maybe continued?, My First Work in This Fandom, ooc probably, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: FemRomano is a caterer for wedding. So of course she has to cater her sisters wedding, even after she left Italy. This is the meeting.





	Because of you I am where I am

Lovina Vargas-Jones did not want this, she did not want to see the people she had left all those years ago. The people that lived in that house she left, never planning to come back. But the world was not kind because here she was, having to cater for her sister's wedding. A sister she has not seen since she was eighteen and moving all the way to America.  
She wondered if the reason she was picked to cater the wedding was because they recognized her name, after all it wasn't as if it changed that much since she left. She snorted at the thought and decided it didn't matter; she would treat them as if they were a regular customer. Thankfully, she was meeting them at her office, that way if they decide to make a scene, it would be where no one would see. It was cold comfort though, and she was already regretting it.  
She had two offices, one at the business where she worked, and one at her home. Because of who she would be catering for, she thought it would be best to have the appointment here, at her home office. She was regretting it now, she should have made them come to the office she had at the business, it could have made them act professional.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
She jumped in surprise, was it already time? Looking at her phone, she realized that, yes it was time. Lovina sighed, ‘well time to face the dogs,’ she thought. Yeah that's what they were, dogs. She passed a mirror that was in the hall leading up to the door before stopping. She then looked at herself, was she recognizable? She heard a dry voice, that sounded like that “sausage- eater,” that she in no way like, run across her head, “well with that curl how could they not."  
She hadn't changed much since she left that house in Italy. She still had the same brown hair, with that stupid curl that would not stand down, the same green eyes, though now she had glasses. But she didn't think it was enough be unrecognizable.  
Lovina got to the door and opened it. There stood her sister, Alice, and her grandfather, Marcus. She had to admit, they didn’t change much either. Alice still had the same red hair, the same curl that they both were cursed with, although hers were on the right side of her head. And unlike her, Alice had brown eyes. Lovina turned her eyes to her grandfather, the only thing different about him was the new gray streaks in his hair.  
She watched as their eyes widen, recognition bleeding through into their eyes. They were, no doubt, realizing who she was. It was silent enough between them, that she raised an eyebrow, ‘were they gonna say anything’.  
That seemed to snap Alice out of her shock, because soon Alice was jumping at Lovina, and she had a handful of an Italian, and a ringing ear.  
“Sister! Lovina! Oh I am so glad to see you, it’s been forever.”  
Alice proceeded to speaking their shared native tongue, causing her to need to suppress a laugh. It was good to see her sister, even if she had left without a goodbye. Deciding that Alice was to heavy to hold up for too long, she set her down and motioned for both her grandfather and Alice to come in.  
Marcus walked in awkwardly and said a quiet thanks, before saying, “It is good to see you again, after all these years”

Lovina nodded to him in greeting, she decided in that moment to get down to business, before it could get awkward between the two of them. “Well let’s get to work, after all” she looked at her younger sister “you are getting married.”  
Alice looked as if she was going to protest, she wanted to catch up with her sister, but Lovina was already down the hall walking to her office. Instead she just let out a happy noise, and tugged on Marcus and followed her sister.  
Lovina opened the door to her office, then motioned for them to sit, with herself sitting across from them. Her offices tended to be a little bland, however there was a touch of life in her home office, more than the one at the building she worked in. On the walls were pictures of her mother and father, there were even some of herself when was young. However, the most important one in that the office to Lovina was the one that was on her desk. The frame was a silver color, plain yes, but to her the picture was much more important. There standing in front of a altar was a man with wheat blonde hair, sky blue eye, in a nice dark suit, looking as if his birthday, Christmas, and Halloween, his favorite holidays, had come and merged into a single day. Next to the man was a woman, brown hair, green eyes, a rare smile on her face. In a wedding dress, white with lace at the bottom, she looked so happy, had anyone that did not know the couple, seen them when they first met, they would not believe they got married.  
Lovina turned her attention back to her guests, slightly unwanted as they were, and laid down her cookbook. “Okay, let's get started, do you know if anyone attending your wedding has alergies that should be noted.”

Two hours later, they got more work done then she thought they would. Deciding that she needed a drink for talking so much, she put a pause on working for a moment, they had done all that they could that day anyway, and asked her two guests if they wanted a drink too.  
Since they both agreed, she brought them to the kitchen. A bright room greeted them, light blue walls with grey trim and clean marble counters, the room was gorgeous. Something Marcus was quick to mention.  
Lovina nodded and said a quiet thanks, walking towards the refrigerator. “So what would you like, I can put on water for tea or coffee, but I also have water, juice, Gatorade, and soda.”  
“Ah, what kind of juice do you have, sister,”  
Lovina looked and said “I have apple, orange, pineapple, grape, mixed fruit, and tomato.”  
Alice nodded and didn't even think “Can I have tomato, my sister?”  
Before she can say anything her grandfather ask “Can I have some tomato too, Lovina?”  
She nods in conferment, then turns to get cups, it seemed that all three of them were going to have tomato juice. She runs through the motion of getting a glass times three, open the cupboard, stand on the tips of her toes, and hope she doesn't knock over the other dishes that are up there.  
It was quick work after that, to pore the drinks, and she had them out in front of their owners. She left the container of juice container, in case anybody wanted more, and the room was now silent. The silence itself was almost awkward, now that they were not working, it seemed that they had nothing to talk about. It wasn't until Marcus, in an awkward voice that was so unlike the usually happy man, that it was broken. 

“Ah, so Lovina, what have you been up to these years,” the ‘since you left without any goodbye’ was left silent, and accusing almost.  
It made her angry almost, yes she had left with no goodbye, and no contact information, but had they looked they could have seen where she went. It wasn't like when she had been in that house, she had not left papers around to which college she was going to. Well that and they should have notice when her little brother, now adopted son, disappeared.  
“Ah well I went to college for business and foods, if it wasn't obvious, i am planning to start my own catering business after I get the money, and i have been taking care of Michel.”  
‘You know the other grandchild you forgot’ ran across her head, and it seemed to be proven true because Marcus looked surprised, and said “I didn't know you had a child.”  
Lovina couldn't help narrow her eyes, was this her mother's father, a man who forgets his own grandchildren until the information is put right in his face.  
“No, I do not have a child. Perhaps I should have been more specific, Michel the baby grandson that mother had gave her life for, that father hid when the house was broken in, that child. The one that after we came to your house,” here she pauses taken in the surprises faces of her old family, “I had to take care of. The one that I skipped school and got a job at fifthteen to buy the things he needed, the one that I took him to daycare when he was old enough.”  
‘The one that I became a parent for, at the age of fourteen’ she didn't say, but oh did she want to, she wanted to screen at the injustice of it all. When their mother died their father wasn't the only one to be battling depression she had been too. It had only got worse when her father was killed but she, just like her father, fought it, for her little brother. The injustice of it all, made her want to scream. Why, after all this time, were they here. She had left, left that house, with all the memories, with all the pain. And now they just come back, like what happened never did.  
Like she would be happy to see them, like she would forget. It didn't work like that, because she remembered. She remembered, and she did not want them back. Not in her heart, not in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I am posting so please be kind. Uhh, criticism is welcome. I have no beta(bata?), so any spelling and grammar mistakes is my fault.  
>  Update I finally thought of a title that I liked so there its now chanfed


End file.
